One Promise Too Late
by Songficcer
Summary: Haruka has been dating someone behind her wife's back and now needs to make a decison...who will she pick? *finished, one shot*


One Promise Too Late  
  
I don't own the song "One Promise Too Late" sung by Reba McEntire nor SM. This story is dedicated to my little sister who acts like Haruka and adores Mina-chan. This is for you, ya gaki!  
  
The sun shone thru the window of the cafe and the warm rays illumated the cafe, making the lights worthless compared to its light.  
  
Haruka sat alone at a booth. In front of her on the table sat a cup of green tea, un touched by the blonde.   
  
Haruka sat deep in thought, her eyes narrowed. How did she ever get herself into these messes? How could she have been so stupid? Haruka sighed, angry with herself and looked outside. And for the first time that day, smiled, as a cherry red sports car pulled up outside and a beautiful blonde stepped out of it. The blonde turned from her car and noticing Haruka sitting in one of the window booths, smiled and waved cheerily.  
  
Haruka smiled back then sat up straight as the blonde moved to come inside the cafe. Haruka, in a nervous fashion, ran her fingers thru her hair trying to make it appear more cicvalized and to make it lay flat. The motion only made it look even more wild.  
  
"Shimatta," the blonde cursed as she continued to fix her wild hair. She stopped, however, when she heard a soft giggle behind her.  
  
"Bad, Ruka-chan. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth," the voice asked.  
  
Haruka once again sat up, turned around, and smiled rougishly at the girl. "No," she answered. "Just you, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako smiled and took a seat across from the blonde. "So, why did you want to see me today?"  
  
Haruka acted hurt. "What? You didn't want to see me?"  
  
"I always want to see you, baby," Minako said in a sutry voice. "But it's not often we meet in the middle of the day."  
  
Haruka nodded and her experession changed from happy to sad. Almost depressed. "Yeah I know."  
  
At this, Minako grew worried. "Is everything alright, Haruka?"  
  
Haruka sighed and stared blankely down at her cup of tea. "Iie, Minako."  
  
Minako just looked at the woman in front of her, confused and worried. "What is it?" Then as a second thought, she added sadly, "Michiru-san?"  
  
Haruka nodded. "I can't hurt her anymore."  
  
Minako was still confused. "But, what about us?"  
  
Haruka finally looked up at the blonde. "I met her first, Mina-chan. And, despite the fact I may run around with other girls, I wanted to be in a commited relationship. Until I met you, I never betrayed her trust. I have to stand beside the promise I made."  
  
Minako's face fell and she looked blankely at the table.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako chuckled softly and Haruka was sure she heard tears in her voice. "Its alright, Ruka-chan. I knew you wouldn't be able to leave her for me. But I stayed anyway." Looking up, Minako smiled. Although sad, it was a genuine smile. "You're going to make her very happy."  
  
Haruka nodded numbly. "I should go."  
  
Minako nodded, quiet tears running down her face. "Hai, you should."  
  
"I won't be able to-" Haruka started.  
  
Minako cut in. "I know Haruka. No need to remind me of it. Just, one last request?"  
  
Haruka nodded. "Anything."  
  
"Kiss me goodbye."  
  
Haruka stood, pulled her wallet from her back pocket and laid enough money on the table for her tea and whatever Minako might want to order. Then, after replacing her wallet back inside of her pocket, bent down and softly kissed Minako's lips.  
  
"Goodbye." Haruka said quietly and walked away.  
  
Minako sat in the cafe a while longer, listening to the music. She began to sob openly and loudly as she heard the radio station play a song from an American country singer..  
  
I would have waited forever   
If I'd known that you'd be here   
We could have shared our lives together   
And held each other close all through the years   
But I've met someone before you   
And my heart just couldn't wait   
So no matter how much I adore you   
I've got to stand behind the promise that I made   
  
Where were you   
When I could have loved you   
Where were you   
When I gave my heart away   
All my life I've been dreaming of you   
You came along one promise too late   
You came along one promise too late   
  
I won't say that I'm sorry that I met you   
I can't have you but I never will forget you   
  
Where were you   
When I could have loved you   
Where were you   
When I gave my heart away   
All my life I've been dreaming of you   
You came along one promise too late   
You came along one promise too late   
Where were you   
When I could have loved you   
Where were you   
When I gave my heart away   
All my life I've been dreaming of you   
You came along one promise too late   
You came along one promise too late 


End file.
